Guardian of Fun and a Muse
by Erithebear
Summary: Jack Centric Drabbles, one shots and mini arch's possibly. OC's included. I NEED REQUESTS! PWEASE! I do not own ROTG (If I did a new movie would be out already along with a TV Series.) Genres may change depending on story along with rating but not above the current one.
1. How they meet

**So, this is an OC of mine who has popped up in a few of my fanfics (some still in progress or not on the website) with Jack without much explanation. Trying to find the right story through google is impossible and she has too many different legends to give definite details. They needed a back story. The only thing that really changes is her age and her cause of death but because Jack and her are both legends and both associated with snow I decided to use a combination of different versions to create one whole. This is a one shot and if it is liked I may take it into a series of one shots and drabbles to give a better explanation. My stories are getting dark even for my tastes. Enjoy.**

 **Warning: It's cute and lovely and totally goes against my dark demeanor but my stories are usually dark so... meh.**

 **No love/pairings/sister it is just a possible friend for Jack. Her name is Frozen Charlotte btw. Please review.**

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or affiliated characters. Only the OC is mine.

"Why am I here again?" Jack asked suspiciously to Nature as he sat in a tree above her dangling his foot playing with his staff.

"Because you need someone to talk to besides me and the moon. Someone you can relate to more." Nature said in a tone of almost reprimanding a child.

"You are the only one who talks to me. The moon doesn't and hasn't since I have existed." Jack responded in annoyance.

"Yes, well, over two hundred years of just me has to be boring so why not a friend?"

"I have the wind…" Crossing his arms, he floated down gracefully next to her.

"The wind is me you know? If I didn't exist here Jack, she wouldn't and neither would you."

"Point taken, but why her?" Jack gestured towards the frozen pond before them. It was very similar to his own except, this one, felt different in a way he couldn't explain. It was almost foreign to everything that was 'him' but so similar. Being there made even he, himself shiver.

"She needs a guide. Her human life wasn't what it could have been because she was vain, disobeyed her parents, focused on her natural beauty, and her own wants and needs. Her life was cut short before she could realize that she had more to give this world. She is not here for the same purpose as you but she does have a higher purpose Jack. She will be revived soon. The sun is setting."

The sun slowly set over the horizon and the moon rose towards the sky. The ice cracked and a small childlike girl with porcelain skin appeared from underneath. Jack couldn't understand why but his chills worsened to the point he collapsed. He felt like he did when he was first given his name with the exception of it being dark. He didn't understand why, the whole process was so eerily similar. Although it wasn't addressed to him the moon spoke to her giving her the name "Charlotte Iceil Frozen, Queen of Ice, Queen of Beauty, Guardian of Inspiration, forever known as Frozen Charlotte."

The small china doll face looked up stiffly at the moon upon hearing her name. Her face appeared at peace and unable to move but somehow without much movement at all she talked. More specifically she yelled and cursed the moon for returning her to the world. "Why?! Why did you choose to bring me back?! You have no right! I wasn't even given a proper burial and already my next life begins! Curse you for doing this to me!"

"Now, now child, you have a purpose to serve here. Disrupting your soul's resting place was going to occur whether you were buried or not. Your body from your past is useless and has decayed, this new one is immortal." Mother Nature stepped forward, Jack shyly but closely behind her still unsure of what was going on or why everything was eerily familiar to him.

Moving ever so stiffly she used her skates to move closer to the strange woman before her to observe her. Charlotte had tears streaming down her face not only with a rage filled, numbing anger but sorrow.

"What is my so called purpose?" She pouted in anger.

"You are here to protect others from dying at the wrong time, helping them stay alive to reach their full potential in life. You are a muse and will be used as inspiration for art and safety when dealing with icy weather. You will show the world the true beauty of winter."

The young girl had to be about thirteen years old. She had amazing, full bodied, curly, platinum blonde hair, pale icy blue eyes, unblemished porcelain skin with a slight pink blush. The only flaw were a few minor cracks, only emphasizing her doll-like features. She dawned fluffy ear muffs and a blue p-coat like dress that had countless flecks of ice giving it a glamorized glitter appearance. A blue rose sat on the collar of her coat and her ice skates were snow white.

"What beauty?! Do you see the cracks in my face?! I am hideous because of winter?!" Charlotte shouted. "When I move my joints my skin cracks like the ice except I do not fall apart. I am forever stiff like a corpse." She cried collapsing to her knees which cracked open revealing royal blue skin beneath it.

Jack approached her and created a small doll of ice as he knelt to eye level and handed it to the child. "Who said cracks were ugly in ice? It gives it more character and can create beautiful designs like this." He tapped the ice figures legs with his staff and it cracked. He tapped it once more and it re-shaped into an elegant layered skirt for the doll.

He stood up glancing at the night sky his staff balanced on his shoulders. She simply stared down at the doll. "Snow flakes melt and crack and change shape throughout their life span. Each more beautiful than the last and not one of them are ever the same. They are the essence of taking something broken and creating something new and better than before. They're physically still the same thing but they change." Jack smiled as he created a snow flake and sent it her way. It hit her nose softly and she began to giggle only to stop once her mouth cracked a bit.

"Ice is one of the few things in life that can be completely destroyed, yet it still has a purpose and it can be re-created into new shapes and forms, all of which are beautiful and all of which have a purpose. Water is unformed ice but it helps people and animals survive. When turned into blocks, it keeps food and drinks cold for it to last longer through famine periods. These blocks can be carved into shapes like that doll I gave you. It can become art and it can inspire it."

A pale, thin boy of no more than 14 was what she saw as she looked up. He had clothes that were old and worn. Pants made of brown leather with leather ties wrapped around his legs. A white tunic and brown cape on top. His skin was pale but had hints of freckles and his eyes were sapphire blue. A white messy mop of hair on top of his head with the appearance that he cut it himself with a razor.

The young girl stood back up. Both were close in height but she was slightly shorter. She glanced at him and hugged him tightly. He didn't know what to do. He simply hugged her back.

He grasped her shoulders and pulled her away so she saw his eyes "Think of it this way, if you ever feel so shattered that you cannot repair it, make something new from the shatter pieces. From a block of ice, to a carved figure, to icicles, to snow, and then water. From there it will repeat. Ice will exist as long as water does and vice versa it is constantly changing and so is the world and who you are. It is all about perspective."

"Who are you? You can control winter but you do not crack like me? Like… the ice…" She trailed off.

"I'm Jack Frost. I am not well known by mortals but a lot of immortals know me." He half heartedly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck knowing full well the reasons he was known.

"He is going to be your mentor. Jack has a different path in his future and you will part ways one day, you my dear are my new daughter in this life. When you cannot come to either of us, the moon is always here." Nature said.

"Pfft, I wouldn't count on the moon too often." Jack scoffed completely ignoring what Nature said about his own future.

Throwing Jack a glance saying "shut it…" she focused on Charlotte again. "Because of this you will be taking charge of the season at one point and covering when Jack cannot. Seeing as you retained your memories, if you ever feel sad or lost because of your new path, we are here for you. Tonight I want Jack to train you in the basics."

"That's why you brought me here? To do a training session with another spirit? Why? I had to learn on my own." Jack questioned not sure if he was angry or just annoyed but he smiled and acted more casual than anything else as he went to a nearby tree branch and balanced with his staff between his shoulders.

"And did you find it worked? Do you know what you can do and can't do?" Nature glared curious as to why he thought different.

"I know you do not know all of your potential yet Jackson." The mention of his full first name made him cringe. "This is lesson for both of you. She is new and a winter spirit. You know all too well the dangers of winter but I want you to see how true your words are. Even spirits of the same season can be very different, just like snowflakes. The make up of the spells are in general, the same, but the effects can be different depending on the purpose for them."

"Different how? If we are different how can I train her?"

Just then, Charlotte copied Jack's snow flake to the nose trick on him but aiming at his forehead and he didn't laugh like he could make her do. Instead, he became more inspired to help and began to think of ways that would work in achieving the outcome they desired. He jumped down excitedly from the tree and approached the two again.

"I get it. Alright kiddo, I will teach you the basics but after that you are on your own because the rest you have to come up with. We can start whenever you are ready. Ok?" The child nodded and Jack went to sit at a nearby tree and let her talk to Mother Nature.

"So, he's my mentor?" Charlotte questioned looking up at the tall, dark but very beautiful woman before her.

Nature placed a hand on Charlotte's shoulder and kneeled to eye level. "Yes dear. He is a good child. Be patient and learn from each other. You have more in common than you may think at first. All will be revealed in time and you are free to choose your own paths."

Although she was a bit shy at first, still uncomfortable with her new self, she strode over to Jack and plopped down beside him in the snow watching him create a small flurry of snow flakes curiously. She went to motion her hand the same way until Jack said "You will need to learn how to control a small storm. This area is too populated and it could be risky. Will you go to the arctic with me?" still focusing intently on the small glittering mess as it swirled around his staff.

Charlotte blushed and furiously lashed out saying "I will not be alone with a boy in the middle of no where!"

Jack jumped several feet away from her, "Whoa! Whoa… I wasn't saying anything like that geez… Would you rather innocent by standers get sucked up in your storm? Family's are torn apart and people die. What would you do if you lost control? I can only show you how to use it and stop it and that is through example of my own magic. If it is out of control I cannot stop a storm of your creation. We will cancel each other out but the storm will be out of both our hands and that event can be catastrophic. I do not have many comrades and you do not know anyone yet. I am not here to hurt you I was asked to help you."

She pulled into herself at Jack's angry tone but she was just as stubborn and feisty as he was and replied sharply, "I do not need your help! I do not need to rely on anyone!"

Jack regretted his tone but a bit too late because she skated off. Using her ice skates as a quick means of transportation even on snow. She glided on the air instead of flying like Jack. He tried to follow her with the wind but lost sight when she reached a heavily wooded area. "Oh, Nature is going to kill, me…" Jack stated rubbing his neck awkwardly listening for any sign of the young girl and, low and behold a storm was brewing not far from him.

He sped quickly to her and calmed her down. Simply hugging her and using soothing words until the blizzard that should have occurred stopped. He carried her back to where Nature was and they all chatted about what had just occurred. Nature reprimanded both of them and a small rivalry bloomed. However, they did train successfully together in the artic as Jack pointed out the moon wouldn't let him be alone with her so she didn't have to worry about him pulling any moves on her and mumbling something similar to "Not like I would ever be with such a snob."

Although she was unsure she agreed after almost losing control of her powers and they practiced for about a year or so and she would occasionally follow him to create snow. Time went by and they would run into each other in both good and bad times. Despite their disagreements they were friends.

A little over a hundred years passed and the Guardians of Childhood recruited her friend. She was happy that he had a family now. She always had Mother Nature and the moon. Jack rarely had Nature and the moon still didn't speak to him at all. She would never willingly admit it but she did care for Jack and she still had the small ice doll that he made her. It became something similar to what his staff was. A conduit for her own power. It was strange that, no matter how hot the doll became it never melted and it did not shatter when she dropped it. She watched in the background and smiled contently as her friend and rival finally got everything he wished for.

Several months later her and Jack crossed paths and Jack explained his memories from his human life. Having died so similarly but for different reasons made them that much more relatable to each other but, also, that much more of an enigma.

They rarely spoke so in the brief moments they did, they would try to talk as much as possible even though Jack was often in a huff over something said between the two or she was. Often times bickering would occur that was similar to North and Bunny arguing over which holiday was better or harder. No matter what, they would still smile at some point to each other and rarely left on entirely bad terms.

She was never meant to be a Guardian of Childhood like Jack, she was meant to be Jack's guardian and inspiration. Despite him being her mentor he needed something to hold onto. He believed in her. She only needed his belief to exist. Her myths and legends are lesser known but she survived because they existed. A crude, vain girl in life who disobeyed her parents and died because of it, became a guardian to a guardian. It wasn't a bad deal. She was his muse but she also was a muse for the world in turn.

She was one of very few comrades he had and not many were a good influence. Honestly, neither was she but she kept him in line and they were there for each other. When he was at his lowest, they spoke and she tried to help him fix the issue peacefully. Although there was always some negative back lash from the spirits he may have meddled with unintentionally, she didn't care. They didn't understand him the way a friend could because they didn't see him as such.

They didn't know how hard it was to control winter, or how they could affect it with their emotions and certain ones could cause unintentional massive storms or lack there of.

No matter how many spats they had, or how often they bad mouthed each other, either to the other's face or to their respective families they still cared. Ego's too inflated to admit it.

She wasn't fond of winter, she wasn't fond of jokes and games but she was fond of Jack Frost. Although she did have her own crushes on other spirits, as did Jack unknowingly, Jack and her were always friends and never wanted to change it. They knew each other so well but so little, even so, the mystery of their existence, was something unique to only them.

The person who gave her such kind words always had a darker side to him that only the two ever spoke about because they felt a bond. Not a love or family type bond. One of a close friend. A friend to give ones secretes too in perfect trust. A best friend.


	2. AN

Hello people of the world. This is an authors note (which I know is frowned upon) however I will try to say this quickly because I am not sure how to update anyone on what's going on and why I haven't posted.

My muse decided to hibernate... I need some help with ideas.

It seems people want more of a background and gaps filled in about Charlotte and Jack. It also seems, people want to see how she interacts with Jack and the Guardians. (Apparently this is mostly from friends and family and a few people on my deviant art)

She is meant to contrast Jack to an extent but also be similar.

Contrast:

Charlotte isn't as innocent and was forced to grow up faster than she wished. Her last attempt to have fun and be innocent ended up with her being an immortal and unseen winter spirit. Her human life was strict and she had to act older because of her social standing and her beauty was something used for her family to keep her under a certain amount of control. (By this I mean, if she was bad she was called ugly and if she was good she was beautiful according to her parents)

Jack remains childlike and innocent but isn't ignorant. He wasn't forced to grow up despite his age. His memories reflected that he was still allowed to play even though, during that time period he was more likely to have been engaged or seeking a lover by that point as well as having a job that would probably take away from those happy memories in the movie.

Similarities:

Charlotte, has a hard time expressing her emotions, like Jack and really they support each other because they know emotions can trigger their powers. They do not like to show weakness in front of others.

Jack has a bad reputation and so does Charlotte. Although (Most) for different reasons, they are equally hated because of the powers they control.

Now, I do not believe any of these characters can die (because of immortality) but, I do believe they can get hurt or sick. So if you request anything like that, let me know. If you want a fluffy one (I kinda suck at it) but, no pairings romantically. People get finicky and picky and I do not have particular pairings in this fandom *hides Rainbow Snowcone fan art*, Like I said nothing at all. I also need to keep it to at least a T average but K or K+ because I have people I know who seemed to think this was a cute story to read to their kids. I will put up a rating in each post but... no pairings *deletes Rainbow Snowcone Photos*

Ahem, anyways, I will be updating this soon. Unfortunately I have no clue how to continue my other story(If you have ideas I am open but the cliff hanger was evil I know), but this will not be one-shots, drabbles and mini archs.


	3. A look into his past

**Hello those who actually read my stuff. I am sorry I have been gone for so long. *dodges rotting cabbage thrown at my head."**

 **I am going to aim for a chapter a week in this one if possible but I will inform you guys and gals if anything changes because I will be moving again soon. However the story of "What nightmares are made of and how to face them." I am still trying to figure out and it may be a while. "Dodges several tomatoes"**

 **Anyways, this chapter should be interesting. For some reason everyone loves Jack being hurt. It seems to be a staple in drabbles and one shots. However, Jack is immortal. So I am sticking with the idea he can heal somewhat faster. However, any illness gets worse before it gets better.**

 **I am going to put my own theories in because I can and it's my story XP however, I would love any questions you have or any requests. (Jack has feelings but that doesn't mean I am making him depressed. It would be against his center.) Let me know what ya think and where to improve. I love advice. Thank ya.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ROTG ONLY MY OC's AND THIS STORY. (If I did a part two would already have been out along with a TV series.)**

 **Setting - The beginning of Fall after the battle with Pitch. Jack is going to a meeting and racing Aster there.**

"Come on Cottontail! I thought this was a race to the meeting! Not a stroll in the park!" Jack called down to a fast moving snow covered Pooka.

"My feet are freezin'! I'm moving as fast as I can Frostbite!" Aster yelled up towards the white haired youth gliding with ease through the clear night sky.

"I thought you said never challenge a rabbit. Plus, wouldn't the cold be encouragement to move faster to get warm? Maybe some more encouragement?" Jack said as he created a snowball in his hand.

"I'm movin'!" announced Aster as he pushed past Jack at break neck speed.

"Now we're talking!" Jack whooped as he chased after his rival.

They travelled the snowy terrain in a blur of speed. The Tooth Fairy would have a difficult time beating the two. Even with her hummingbird like speed.

Jack neared Santoff Claussen and moved quickly towards an open window while Aster was close behind. Just as Aster reached the door, Jack threw the snowball he created past Aster's head and hit the door.

"Nice try mate, ya missed!" Aster smirked as he reached for the door only to have a pile of snow fall on top of his head. Aster glared daggers at the snickering winter child who circled back to see his work.

Jack turned around and flew backwards towards the window quickly as he continued to laugh at the old warriors distain. "Oh did I?" He chuckled "Because to me you look like an angry – umoof." Jack missed the window and slammed the side of his face into one of the many chimney's in the workshop. The sound of his head smacking into the bricks echoed into Aster's ears. Jack lost his grip on his staff and fell into a snow drift below face first.

"Serves you right for cheatin' ya show pony…" Aster called out as he quickly moved to check on the playful spirit of winter (he would never admit being worried about that show pony) and shook off the snow imbedded in his fur.

Jack winced grasping his head softly and slowly sat up from the pile of snow on his elbows and blinked several times to clear his vision before he responded. "I wasn't cheating. You never said there were rules to our race." He pulled his hand away glad to see there was no blood but knowing there would be a lovely bruise blooming across his face in no time and lifted his hood over his face.

Aster reached out a paw to help Jack to his feet but Jack swatted it away and smirked at his favorite rival. He wasn't about to show weakness in front of the old warrior. Even if he was a bit dizzy. "I'm fine, I will meet you inside after I find my staff."

Jack got on his hands and knees and searched through the snow around him making sure it wasn't buried but he couldn't seem to find it.

Aster stared at Jack with concern before he spoke up. "Uh, mate it's right there." Aster said pointing behind the young guardian where his staff was sticking up out of the snow leaning towards the wall.

Jack glanced behind him and squinted his eyes to see the ancient stick. Its colors seemed to meld into the colors of the brick behind him. "Oh, thanks. I will be right in then." Jack got up and stumbled a bit but quickly grabbed his beloved treasure and flew up towards the window and entered into the meeting hall.

Aster's glance followed the young guardian until he was sure Jack entered safely and he made his way back over towards the door. He sighed and thought to himself 'what a klutz' as he entered the workshop and briefly enjoyed the warmth that embraced him as he entered before shaking off the rest of the snow and moving quickly towards the meeting room.

He saw Jack with his head on the table tracing frost patterns into the wood looking excessively bored.

The door flew open not long after as Tooth, North and Sandy entered. Jack flinched slightly at the sound of the massive doors hitting the wall, which didn't pass Aster's senses but he let it be for the time being.

North was having a very loud and joyful conversation with the Sandman while Tooth was quickly spewing orders to her smaller selves.

"Oi, what took ya so long? We got here before you did?" Aster gestured to himself and Jack who sat up and peered behind his chair towards the others. "This is your home North. Figured you'd be here before any of us."

"Christmas is not far off. I have been busy." North shrugged.

"We? Who else is here?" Tooth said as she saw Jack. "Oh, hi sweet tooth. I am glad you're on time today. I never see you this early." Tooth said as she grasped the young spirit in a quick breath taking hug that made the room spin briefly.

"Hi, Tooth, nice to see you too. Cottontail said I would be too slow to get here before he did so I raced him."

"Yeah, and that bugga cheated." Aster said with an accusing finger pointed at the Guardian of Fun.

"Did not." Jack crossed his arms and stuck up his nose at the accusation "You just said I had to beat you, you never said there couldn't be a few obstacles." he smirked playfully.

"I will remember that next time Frostbite but can we get this meetin' started? I like my warren better than this frozen wasteland."

With that comment the arguments began between Aster and North about which holiday was better as they compared their homes terrain and the importance of it towards their respective holidays.

The meetings would usually begin with North and Aster boasting obnoxiously about how great their own holiday.

All the while Tooth and Sandy would be having a one sided conversation in between the constant bellowing of orders to her teams of fairies. Sandy would simply nod and smile in response to the scattered conversation and chug massive amounts of eggnog.

Eventually Tooth or Sandy would break up the battle of holidays and the actual meeting would begin.

For some reason this wasn't happening fast enough for Jack. Normally he would add various off hand comments to either confuse North and Aster or to simply annoy them, but he couldn't think of any worthwhile comments at the moment. His head ached and his stomach felt like a mix between a tornado and blizzard.

Right now, he wanted nothing more than to go and lay in a snow drift far away from the loud voices bickering in the background. He couldn't up and leave without a valid explanation that wouldn't make them worry and question him.

Simply saying he didn't feel well would trap him there as they poked and prodded him for info. Saying that he needed to spread snow would be a lie because it was his off season which they were aware of. Even if various areas were known to be constantly covered in snow, in his off season, other winter spirits take care of it and only bother him briefly for orders on where to go.

Jack had no choice but to stay. He decided to focus on anything but the noise and went back to how he was sitting when he got there. His head on the table tracing frost patterns on the wood lazily.

He didn't realize the arguing already stopped and now the others were staring at him waiting for his input on his progress.

"Jack? Are you okay?" North asked which quickly drew the young spirit from his thoughts and his head snapped up as he glanced towards the others across the table from him. Waiting a moment for his vision to stop swimming he finally responded.

"Yeah, 'm fine." He slurred slightly and tried to draw attention away from the momentary slip up with a snarky comment.

"What were we on? I lost interest about half way through your 'oh-so' important argument over your holidays." Gesturing towards Aster and North. "Seriously, you guys need new material. It lost it's luster a while ago. How were you able to keep up the same argument for so long anyways?"

"Yeah, he's fine. We're waiting for your report so we can go Frostbite. You're the last one and your holdin' us up." Aster glanced towards the others quickly making sure they saw what he did. When Jack wasn't listening anymore he informed the others of what occurred outside before they entered.

With a very visible glare towards the Pooka at his comment Jack gave a brief report, noting several times that nothing had changed since their last meeting two weeks ago. When he finished North stood up to say the meeting was complete.

"Alright, now that meeting is finished let us gather in library for some hot chocolate and cookies. Cold chocolate for Jack of course." North announced in his usual booming voice gaining a small flinch from their youngest member as his voice vibrated through Jack's ears.

The meetings had become a bi-weekly occurrence and it became common for them to gather and relax before Tooth and Sandy had to go and care for their jobs.

Jack sat by the window away from the fireplace the others gathered around, his head leaning softly against the cool glass trying to stave off his on-coming migraine and comfort the bruise growing along the side of his head. He left the plate of cookies near his feet untouched. He was too nauseous to even consider food.

Jack looked out towards the snowy tundra that is the North Pole and admired the colors of the night sky reflecting off the snow, trying to stay awake until he could leave. No doubt the others were suspicious by now considering he didn't make any snarky comments or freeze any of the elves toddling around the library.

Jack knew they glanced at him several times throughout their visit but Tooth and Sandy would be leaving soon and that would mean he could leave as well if he could dodge North asking him to stay in the "guest room" he knew North made for him, he could find a large enough snow pile at the top of Canada and be far enough away that the others would leave him alone for a while. He didn't like being inside of buildings if he could help it. The noises of nature was more comforting than artificial objects and banging machines.

With a small sigh, Jack looked down into his cup and debated finishing his drink but decided against as he stifled back a gag at the sweet smell and placed the cup on the other side of the window seat.

He tapped the glass with his hand to add frost to the already freezing window and leaned closer towards its comforting touch as he closed his eyes to keep the room from spinning. He could hear Tooth fluttering closer (most likely to say goodbye before she went to collect Teeth for the night) and he lifted his head up to look at her but his hood stuck to the frosted window momentarily. That was all it needed as his hood was yanked from his head and revealed his bruised face. The light attacked his eyes and he raised his hand in front of his face as Tooth backed away with a small gasp and the others quickly came towards them.

"Jack what happened?" Tooth asked as she lightly held his chin to inspected the bright purple and blue patch running down the side of his face and across the back of his head.

Jack lightly pushed the fairy queen away from his personal space. "Nothing I haven't dealt with before. I will live to see another snow day." Jack chuckled lightly trying to ease any tension. "'sides I'm sure Cottontail told you what happened by now." Jack waved shakily towards Aster.

Sandy created a picture of a snow flake and a mirror, which North translated roughly and turned towards the spirit of winter.

"Jack, have you seen what you look like?" North asked as he sat beside Jack on the window seat.

Jack created a flat piece of ice and looked into it. He glanced over his bruised face. With a shrug he responded, "I've had worse." as he placed the flat piece of ice beside him and glanced around the room and saw the look of terror each one had, although he couldn't understand why. "What? Did I grow a second nose or something? If you keep your mouths open any longer you'll start catching flies."

"Jack, why not let us treat that? You can rest here. It is your off-season anyways, da?" North said quietly.

"What can you do that I can't?" Jack snapped. He wasn't sure why but he felt annoyed and angry all of the sudden. "I have dealt with worse North. Don't worry alright. I do not need your help." Jack stood up but quickly fell back into the seat as his vision became blurry and dizziness hit him harder than the wall earlier. North placed a large hand on his shoulders lightly but Jack shrugged him off and held his head in his hand.

"'sides, it'll heal in a few dayz." Jack slurred ask he leaned back against the window. "I jus' need to rest in the snow for a bit."

"No ya need to stay awake. At least 'til we're sure you didn't lose too many brain cells. Not much to lose after all." Aster smirked trying to provoke their youngest to respond and stay awake.

"'m fine roo. Jus'… give me a few minutes I'll be outta yur' hair." Jack waved lazily at the Pooka warrior.

"Mhmm, I'm sure Frostbite. At least while you're here, you can help me with somethin'" Aster said casually, hoping the young spirit would take that bait.

"Wha' do you need help with?" Jack said slowly raising his head to avoid the dizziness from last time.

"I need to grab some supplies from the infirmary. Mah warren is low on a few things and North said he would lend me some supplies right?" Aster said as he nudged the old Cossack beside him.

North glared at Aster until he caught on and quickly nodded, "Yes, that is correct. Follow me I will take you there."

Jack gazed sluggishly between the two guardians and sighed. "Fine, if you need me to." Slowly rising to his feet Jack leaned on staff for support. "Where to?"

North walked beside Aster explaining where to find what they would need. Jack followed slowly behind them with heavy stumbling steps that were unsettling to the older guardians ahead of him, who knew Jack to be light on his feet.

Aster kept one ear bent at an angle to make sure Jack didn't fall or faint. He knew the signs of a concussion. He regretted not helping when Jack couldn't find his precious staff that was only a foot or two behind him. Unfortunately, Jack was stubborn and would decline any help whether he was out of it or not.

North had a yeti follow them briefly. He sent the beast ahead after whispering orders to prepare a bed and have the medical team ready in case they were needed.

Jack continued to stumble behind the older guardians and followed them into a massive white room with several large beds that lined each wall. The pole became busier towards this time of year as the holiday approached. A few yetis were resting the surrounding beds most of which where the unfortunate victims of the elves trying to 'help' with the yearly preparations.

Aster walked over to an empty bed and pointed at it. "Sit here Frostbite. We'll bring stuff over here and then you can help me take it to the warren. After that ya can go where ever ya want."

Jack nodded lazily and waited patiently on the bed. The fact he was cooperating without a snarky sarcastic comment and sitting still was a bit unnerving. Aster grabbed a bucket and placed it on the bed next to the young spirit before going off to grab other supplies from the cabinets with North making sure to be quiet so the other occupants of the room who resting weren't disturbed.

Jack was tired and simply wanted to sleep but he had to help the Easter Kangaroo before they would leave him be. He sat against the head board of the bed and brought his knees to his chest. Folding his arms over his knees, Jack rested his aching head upon his arms. He left his ancient staff leaning against the bed within arms reach if he needed it.

Jack tried so hard to stay awake, but his eyes felt heavier and heavier. He couldn't keep them open and he fell in a deep dreamless sleep in seconds.

"-ack! Jack wa- up!"

It felt like only a few seconds passed when he could heard a loud familiar accent calling his name and a bright light invaded his eyes. Jack could feel pressure on his shoulder and something was shaking him.

He wanted to grab his shoulder and swat away the invading presence so he could sleep but only succeeded in moving his head away from the annoyingly bright light and moaned which seemed to make the voice obnoxiously louder.

Jack became more and more agitated by this presence and shot up from where he was laying, wait… why was he laying down? The last thing he remembered was putting his drink on the opposite end of the window seat.

Whatever the reason, getting up that quickly was the worst idea ever as his stomach lurched. Whatever food he did eat was now in a bucket that was quickly placed in front of him.

Once his stomach stopped protesting he fell back into the bed he was laying in. He knew who was calling his name and trying to wake him up.

"What.. do you want... fuzzface?" Jack moaned in a low sleepy voice as he covered his eyes with his arms. He suddenly noticed he wasn't wearing his hoodie and his pants felt softer than the aged material he was used to.

With a loud and annoyed sigh he added, "And, where's my clothes?" His response was a group of various relieved sighs and coo's.

"If someone doesn't answer me you are going to hear some very colorful words that should never come from a Guardian's mouth." Jack added in annoyance.

"Ya hit your head mate. When we raced earlier, it was a pretty bad bump. You've been asleep for a few hours. We let ya rest but then we couldn't get ya up." Aster finally answered, noting Jack was still very creative with insulting nicknames.

"Thank you captain obvious. I remember that much. When did I fall asleep? Was it in the library?"

"No. We made you follow us to infirmary. Bunny said he needed supplies and asked for your help because you wouldn't let us help." North answered to avoid any arguments between Aster and Jack.

"And, you decided it was necessary to change my clothes during this time period because…?"

"To make you more comfortable sweet tooth." Tooth chimed in as she sat at the foot of the bed.

Jack peeked one eye out from under his arms to see who else was there. He could see several yeti, Tooth and her hoard of Baby Teeth, Aster, North and a very brightly glowing Sandman with a concerned face. He also noticed, he was in his room at the Santoff Claussen.

"Who touched me and changed my clothes?"

"The yetis did. They gave you blue striped pajama bottoms and a long sleeved white night shirt." North stated quietly.

"Great…" Jack moaned sarcastically "What questions do you have that it was necessary for all of you to be here? Start where ever you like. I do not think moving is a good idea for a while and the quicker I get it over with the quicker I can be left alone."

"Where did ya get the scars on your chest and back?" Bunny said bluntly despite a glare from Tooth.

"Before I became immortal, when I was human, being a 'trickster' wasn't something people liked. Not that they do now but they are more lenient. No matter how respected the family was or their occupation if you caused trouble, whipping was one of the forms of punishments. That was my back though. My chest has scars from battles with other spirits. Any others?"

"When was the last time ya ate?"

"I can't actually eat much. But, Charlotte gave me corn bread yesterday and I had hot chocolate here. Which is better going down than coming up I might add." That earned him various sounds of disgust. The reaction made him smile but it wasn't a lie and he felt the same about it. Still tired he said quickly "Next?"

"Why don't you eat much sweet tooth?" Tooth spoke gently before Aster could ask another blunt question.

"This was how I looked when I died. My family was well respected, but many times were hard. I decided not to eat as much so my family could, or so they could get things we needed. I was never starving though. If I was then climbing trees and working would be impossible."

"Wait, sweet tooth? When did you die?" Tooth asked curiously. Despite his current appearance Jack was clearly very alive.

"Right… I never did explain that did I?" Jack said almost monotone "I was originally Jackson Overland. Before I became Jackson Overland Frost. My sister and I went skating early in winter." He clenched his teeth as memory rushed back again but continued to explain his story. He never removed his arms from his eyes for fear they would see his inner demons.

"I told her to let me check the ice but she insisted it was fine and she looked so happy and excited I couldn't say no." He smiled mournfully and chuckled lightly in memory of his sister's bright smile.

"I told her to avoid the middle of the pond just in case it was thin and I grabbed my staff from the shed so she could use it to balance. She was always a fast learner and too smart for her own good. She didn't need it long when we began."

The others listened intently to the tale their youngest was telling. Already they had a feeling of dread knowing what was coming but unsure of how he came back.

"We practiced until the sun was setting, but she went too close to the middle of the lake. Before I could reach her the ice began to crack and… her bright smiled faded into fear." Jack's voice became stern and a frown replaced a mournful smile.

"I should have known better. I was terrified for her but I told her she would be okay and made a game out of it. She didn't trust me at first but eventually she did. I told her to believe in me."

The others were slowly seeing the picture. Belief was a powerful thing. MiM knew that.

"I counted three steps and leaped lightly towards the thicker ice where my staff was placed. I reached it out to her and counted to three for her to take a few steps towards me." Jack was trying so hard not to cry. Remembering his sister's face as she feared for her life was a memory he dreaded.

Tooth rested her small hand on his leg for comfort but Jack pulled away. He didn't want their pity.

With shaky breaths, he continued his tale. "She didn't get far but I was able to hook my staff around her waist and fling her towards the thicker part of the lake. The problem was, the force sent me flying towards where she was standing. I got up and saw her smile in relief and I reached out to her and smiled knowing she was safe, until I fell through and heard her scream my name."

The collective gasps echoed through the room and Jack flinched as the loud noise invaded his ears.

"I can swim but my body went into shock from the cold and I sank to the bottom. I drowned." A morbid chuckle escaped his lips and he continued.

"I saved her but, I only realized who she was recently. She was the only child who could see me when I first became immortal. She stopped talking to anyone for a long time because she was scared. She watched me die and couldn't seem to talk anymore." Jack's voice cracked on that last sentence but other memories came back and he smiled in grief.

"I didn't know her then, But she knew me. She would hug me and smiled when she saw me and I talked to her even if she didn't respond. We played together and her smile was always there when we were together. She started talking again. She was happy knowing I was still there." his smile faltered a bit as he finished his story.

"Eventually she grew up. She stopped believing and I was alone, written off as a ghost but she began the myths of me as she travelled around the world. She became a storyteller for children and one day settled down and had a family but after so many generations, I lost track because I had other issues to focus on."

Jack turned away from the group but kept his eyes shut and one arm in front of his face. The moonlight from the open window was welcoming but still hurt his head.

"Anything else or can I rest? It is boring being in bed and the faster I heal the faster I can get back to having fun. Depressing memories aren't fun either and my head hasn't hurt this much since 1968."

"One more Frostbite." Aster slowly stepped forward Jack knew it was another unpleasant question. "You said you've had worse… The blizzard of '68… what happened?"

With a small sigh Jack began the story he never thought he would be allowed to explain. "I was thrown into a building because the spirit of spring didn't agree I should be there." He said groggily finally able to look at the others.

"She wasn't happy that I had orders from Mother Nature to bring a small storm since the groundhog predicted an extended winter that year. Her wind collided with mine and sent me flying into a nearby building." Jack shuddered at the thought that his own wind had been over powered by the spirit of spring so easily. That isn't an issue now but that moment of weakness wasn't a good one.

"I fought her off but a blizzard was created because I lost focus several times. Even though we were fighting, the storm had a schedule so I had to fight and create a storm at the same time. The fact my head left a magnificent crack along the concrete walls of the building wasn't much help either." Jack said sarcastically.

Aster's long ears pinned to the back of his skull. He knew what happened next.

"By the time the fight ended I had no control over the storm and you entered Cottontail. I was yelled at for ruining Easter that year despite the fact you didn't lose any believers because multiple families had egg hunts inside their homes or the Easter baskets were already there."

Jack glanced at the Pooka who had a firm frown set on his face.

"But that was in the past and I can't change it even if I wanted to." Jack smiled brightly at the Guardian of Hope.

"Besides the spirit of spring and I made up ages ago and we're actually pretty good friends now. And, I'm pretty sure if you were still holding that grudge, as you said, you wouldn't have that pitiful look on your face kangaroo. Lighten up. The guardian of hope can't lose hope for the future, right?"

That earned a small smile and a firm nod as Aster stood straighter at the reassuring response.

"Good, because that is the nicest thing you will ever hear from me Kanagaroo. Wait…" Jack made a face like he was thinking and glanced at the Pooka from head to toe. "That name is getting old, you are now known as Velocirabbit. Good night." Jack said as he pulled the covers closer and quickly fell asleep.

"He's lucky he's injured or I'd pummel him." Aster grumbled with a smile. He turned around to see the others had left, with the exception of Sandy who was laughing too hard to move but he didn't make any noise. Not long after he could hear his comrades laughter echoing down the hallway. Jack was smiling but if he was awake he would no doubt be laughing too at the new nickname he created.

Aster lifted the small golden man by the collar and lifted him over his shoulder to drag him out of the room with him. Before he left he glanced back to their youngest and said quietly "I'm a bunny mate…"

The moon shined down happily on the pale boy resting in the massive bed. It was so joyfully bright, that there was little doubt MiM was laughing as well. The wind gently tussled the boy's hair and cooled the room with the snow it brought in so its winter child could have some relief from the pain of now fading bruise. Jack's smile widened as he dreamed of all of the fun things he planned for the future. No dream sand was needed for this sweet dream.


	4. Request 1

**Hey peeps! Sorry I have not been on for a while. Haven't had my laptop for more than five minutes since I posted nearly a year ago. Long story but too long for me to type on here.**

 **One review kept me going but the reviews mean so much to me. So I have to thank this person. Thank you! I hope I continue to meet expectations.**

 **The more reviews I receive the better. It tells me you enjoy my writing despite the fact I am an arse hole on a good day.**

 **I had one request though, so I owe them. I just hope they can forgive me for being absent so long.. Here it is. The story is still Jack-centric, I apologize if it isn't ideal. I managed to get my laptop for a few. I may go back and edit some of this later. For right now, a quick update I hope you can enjoy!**

 **Alright, now it is time to begin the story.**

 **I do not own ROTG**

"You're an a-hole…" Jack deadpanned to North with his arms crossed as he laid in the infirmary.

North looked at the winter child mumbling apologies in between Tooth's prying fingers checking over his clearly damaged teeth.

"I don't care, you're still an a-hole. We wouldn't be here if you didn't decide it was necessary to prove yourself by breaking into a sleeping Yeti's house."

North was about to mumble once more until Tooth glared at the old Cossack and removed the final fragment of broken tooth causing him to yowl in pain.

"North, you have a few hours before your teeth return, if you talk before then and one small fracture occurs, I won't hesitate to restart this entire process and wire your jaw shut." Tooth huffed before going towards Jack's bedside.

She placed a delicate hand on his face and Jack hissed in pain as his shoulders tensed briefly. Tooth's hand jerked away from the bandages wrapped around his eyes and neck, "Sorry sweet tooth. Your eyes will be healing for a day or two but I still need to change the wrappings."

"It's fine Tooth, I can deal with it. What I can't deal with is having to save the guy who deems kids naughty or nice as he does something he himself would deem naughty. I'm grateful you found us though."

Tooth glared at the old Cossack before he could respond forcing his mouth to stay quiet. "He's not wrong North. Why would you let Lucky dare you to do that? He is the unluckiest Leprechaun I have ever met." She held up a hand to silence his answer knowing the response, "Be grateful, this time we didn't need to worry about another civil war during this drunken bet. I don't think I could handle much more after having to remove so many broken teeth!"

North sat with his mouth agape, flabbergasted at the fact that not only did a well-known naughty list record holder bested Santa Clause by proving he was not being nice but the fact he was scared of the Tooth Fairy who knew him well enough to not need his response on the matter.

His teeth were returning too slow and he wanted so badly to speak out but, Toothiana can be frightening and he didn't want to go through this process again so he huffed and crossed his tattooed arms across his massive chest. He reluctantly kept his mouth shut choosing selective hearing as his best option.

"I didn't appreciate the hot coals from the fire being launched at us from Bob. I understand why he keeps those oven mitts handy now." Jack chuckled lightly earning a small grin from North and Tooth.

"and thanks to Tooth getting your sorry butt out of the way I managed to get him to lighten up and go back to sleep. Too bad he decided to throw the rest of the coals towards me instead of flipping snow balls! Clearly, he wasn't fully awake."

"What made you think that?" Tooth asked before she realized that she asked it.

Jack looked in her direction and tapped his chin in sarcastic thought before replying, "If the oblivious reaction to the difference between hot and cold wasn't a good hint, the teddy bear he clung to like his life depended on it was a dead giveaway."

North snorted as he still tried to stifle his laughter insisting he was angry but, how could he stay angry at Jack. It was kinda Jack's job to make smiles and laughter. Of course, he would know how to make an unpleasant situation better.

Tooth smiled at the response knowing it was all in good fun before she hovered off the bed. "Speaking of which, you two need rest."

"North, I will speak to Bob about not throwing bricks and hot coals. I recommend you repair his teddy bear in turn for the trouble you caused. Some of it has scorch marks and holes. I will be in touch with Lucky's head official. By the end of the night you should be back to work and have your hands full once more." Tooth said as she glanced over his teeth once more.

Hovering over to her favorite winter child she took his hand. "Jack dear, you have some time. I informed Charlotte and she is stepping in while you're out for a few days."

"Oh great, thanks…" Jack huffed good naturedly. "At least I won't see that snob for the duration of it."

 _"_ _I heard that! You old snow pixie!"_ The wind howled Charlotte's voice through the windows.

"Yeah, yeah, call me what you want, I'm still in charge even if I'm in bed! I better see you here before you finish! No off-schedule snow! That's my job!" Jack yelled back using the winds as a form of mail service catching the two other guardians off guard as a bickering match between two winter spirits began from across the world.

North grabbed Tooth's leg and pulled her out of the way of the wind laughing out loud at the childish shouting match between spirits. Not long after his teeth popped out far faster than was expected and he was out of bed shutting the windows before the next bout of wind's returned and locked them.

Tooth was still trying to smooth her ruffled feathers as North walked away from the window. "North," Tooth said as she checked over each tooth in the jolly man's mouth. "How did you do that?"

"Laughter is best medicine eh Toothy? Guardian of Fun being bored enough to bicker across the world with friend is funny. I laughed, teeth were fixed." North replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Why did you stop that?!" Jack yelled across the room. "This was the first time she managed to use the winds well enough to send a message! Now how am I going to annoy her if the windows are shut?!"

North tossed a pad and paper near Jack's feet. "Write letters and I place outside for wind."

"I can't see North! Or was that forgotten?"

"Hmm… I guess Toothy will need to stay here and help and I will take care of all of those daunting issues that need to be fixed da? I mean, if you kept yelling Jack, those beautiful teeth could be at risk. Is better to write letter."

Tooth's eyes widened before rushing to get the pen and paper and sitting next to the teen who now had his mouth hanging open in shock before shouting at North who laughed as he jogged out of the infirmary doors, "You're still an a-hole!"


End file.
